Leonardo (IDW Macro-Series)
[[Datei:IDW_MacroS_3_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Macro-Series #3: Leonardo]]TMNT Macro-Series #3: Leonardo'' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Micro-Series-Reihe von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 28. November 2018 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Sophie Campbell *'Farben': Brittany Peer *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Assistierende Editorin': Megan Brown *'Gruppeneditor': Bobby Curnow *'Verleger:' Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT'' #89 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''TMNT'' #90 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|180px|Überfall von einer alten FeindinTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Leonardo **Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Pepperoni (Cameo) *Koya **Karai **Bludgeon, Ocho und Hayashi Natsu (Cameo) *Foot Clan (erwähnt) **Splinter (erwähnt) **die Waisenkinder (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|200px|Das Fehlen von EinigkeitDie Handlung dieser Geschichte beginnt in Northampton. Leonardo hat sich mit seinen Brüdern auf die verlassene O'Neil-Farm zurückgezogen,"Northampton" #1, #2, #3 und #4 um ihnen die fortgeschrittenen Astral-Meditationstechniken, die er erlernt hat, beizubringen."Spirit Walk" Jedoch sind die anderen viel zu abgelenkt: Donatello ist zu kritisch, Raphael zu ungeduldig, und Michelangelo macht sich zuviele Sorgen um die Waisenkinder, die sich in der Obhut des Foot Clans befinden."Kingdom of the Rats" #4 und ''IDW Macro-Series #2: Michelangelo'' Schließlich, als Donatello als erster die Runde verlässt, gibt Leonardo frustriert auf und begibt sich in den nahen Wald, um sich dort eine Pause zu gönnen. thumb|left|200px|Leonardo auf der SucheAuf seinem Weg beginnt Leonardo darüber nachzudenken, wie sehr ihre Familie auseinandergebrochen ist, seitdem Splinter die Führung des Foot Clans übernommen hat,"Vengeance" #6, ''TMNT'' #64 und ''IDW Macro-Series #2: Michelangelo'' und wie sehr er sich wünscht, dass zwischen ihnen alles wieder wie früher sei. Er wandert gedankenverloren und ziellos in der Umgebung umher, bis er zu einem Teich mit vier Schildkröten kommt. Er kniet am Ufer nieder und versenkt sich wieder in Trance; doch in seinem Geist bekommt er eine beunruhigende Vision, in der eine der Schildkröten von einem schwarzen Raubvogel gepackt und davongeschleppt wird. thumb|200px|Die Seele des FeindesDiese Botschaft reißt ihn aus seiner Trance - gerade rechtzeitig, um einem Angriff von Koya zu entgehen! Es kommt zu einem erbitterten Gefecht zwischen den beiden Mutanten; doch während sie versuchen, sich gegenseitig zu besiegen, kann Leonardo einne Blick auf Koyas Aura werfen, und ihm fällt auf, wie ähnlich er und Koya sich eigentlich sind: Sie beide sind Seelen, die nach einem Weg suchen, um sich in ihrem Herzen zu vervollkommnen, und er glaubt zu erkennen, dass Koya es (wenn nauch nur durch ihrem Hass) irgendwie geschafft hat, ihr eigenes Lebensziel zu finden."Prey" Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 und Part 4 thumb|left|200px|WaffenstillstandAm Ende kann Koya den Turtle an den Boden nageln, und sie macht Anstalten, Rache dafür zu nehmen, was Leonardo und die anderen mit ihr und Bludgeon getan haben."Northampton " #4 und "Vengeance" #6 Zu ihrer immensen Verblüffung antwortet Leonardo mit einer Entschuldigung und mit einer herausfordernden Bemerkung darüber, was sie anfangen soll, nachdem sie ihn so einfach töten konnte, nur weil er abgelenkt war. Daraufhin lässt Koya von ihm ab, und Leonardo erklärt ihr dann, dass auch er weiß, wie es ist, sich über etwas so sehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen, dass es zu einer Besessenheit werden kann. Aus ihrer Gegenwart schließt er, dass Karai aus Japan zurückgekehrt sein muss;"Vengeance" #6, "Karai's Path" Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 und Part 4, und ''Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road!'' #5 Koya bestätigt dies und fügt hinzu, dass ihre Anführerin es an der Zeit sieht, die Kontrolle über den Foot Clan wieder in ihre Hand zu bekommen. thumb|200px|Die AusspracheMit einem neugefundenen Respekt füreinander wollen die beiden sich gerade trennen, als Karai, Bludgeon, Ocho und Natsu vor ihnen auftauchen, nachdem sie Koya, die sich ohne Erlaubnis von ihnen entfernt hat, nachgejagt sind. Die beiden eröffnen eine Konversation, während sie sich spielerisch duellieren; als Karai ihm sagt, dass sie den Foot Clan wiederhaben will, gibt Leonardo ihr - zu ihrer Überraschung - seine Zustimmung. Er erklärt ihr, dass die Verantwortung über den Foot ihren Vater zu einer anderen, weit gefühlloseren Person verändert hat, und wie sehr er sich wünscht, ihn so, wie er früher war, für sich und seine Brüder wiederzuhaben. Allerdings hat er keinerlei Lust, die Machtübergabe mit einem weiteren Krieg, sondern auf diplomatischem Weg zu regeln. Karai nimmt diesen Vorschlag an, und beide vereinbaren einen Waffenstillstand zwischen ihren Clans. thumb|left|200px|Die Aussöhnung(?)Kaum aber ist die Zusage getroffen, als Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello - die irgendwie durch einen unbewussten mentalen Ruf ihres Bruders herbeigelockt wurden - am Ort des Geschehens hineinplatzen. Bevor es jedoch zu neuen Feindseligkeiten kommt, kann Leonardo ihnen Einhalt gebieten, und nachdem die Sache friedvoll geregelt wurde, nimmt Karais Gruppe Abschied und zieht von dannen. Als sie weg sind, erklären die anderen Turtles, wie sie von Leonardos Geist berührt und so zu ihm geführt wurden. Leonardo entschuldigt sich bei ihnen für seine eigene Ungeduld und unterbreitet ihnen seine Hoffnung, dass er es schaffen kann, ihren Vater zu einer friedvollen Aufgabe seiner Führerschaft zu überreden. thumb|200px|Mit dem neuen Ziel vor AugenAls die Turtles wieder zur Farm zurückkehren wollen, um für den Rest ihres Aufenthalts auszuspannen, fällt Leonardo seine Maske, die ihm Koya während des Kampfes vom Kopf gerissen hat, vor die Füße, und als er aufblickt, sieht er Koya in einem Baum hocken und ihm ein Lächeln zuwerfen, bevor sie sich ebenfalls aufmacht. Während die Turtles ihre restliche Zeit auf der Farm zusammen verbringen und dann schließlich nach New York zurückkehren, ist Leonardo sich endlich bewusst, was er eigentlich will: Seine Familie wieder in ihrer alten Harmonie zusammenzubringen. Neudruckversionen * Deutsche Veröffentlichungen * Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (IDW) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series